17 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salutations à tous !  
Ça y est ! Il est là ! L'OS d'aujourd'hui à la base prévu pour il y a deux jours ! XD Enfin fini, sans problème d'ordi ou quoi ! *-*  
J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, perso je me suis bien amusée à le faire ^^  
J'aurai pu vous faire un Strerek, mais c'est vu et revu, personnellement je commence à saturer avec ce couple. X3 Et pourquoi du JacksonStiles alors ? Parce qu'entre tous les couples farfelus que j'avais à vous proposer, j'ai trouvé celui-là assez drôle ^^ Ah, et oui, Danny c'est mon bébé, son couple avec Ethan mon préféré de la série, du coup il est dans cet OS parce que pour moi il fait partie de la meute. Et na XD (absence de maturité totale XD)

 _(Moi Intérieur : « Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est qu'elle fait dans l'originalité la petite là ! Un jeu à boire, sérieux ?! Alala ces jeunes… Et le pire c'est qu'elle est fière d'elle… »  
Moi Extérieur : « Faut respecter ses classiques. Or, classique de fanfiction : les jeux à boires ! Classique de soirée aussi… Bref, bonne lecture et n'abusez pas trop dans 10 jours ! On veut vous récupérer en un seul morceaux après les fêtes ! » :p)_ _  
_

Bonne lecture en effet, et gros bisous à tous !  
A demain !

oOo

« Un jeu à boire ? »

La question, répétée d'un ton ahuri dans un bel ensemble par toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon de Derek sembla flotter quelque instants dans l'air. C'est Malia qui avait lancé l'idée après le repas, alors que elle et Stiles avaient entamés le concours de celui qui pousseraient le plus de soupir d'ennui.

« Je n'en ai jamais fait, et tout le monde en parle comme quelque chose de très drôle. Du coup je vous propose : qui veux faire un jeu à boire avec moi ? » demanda de nouveau la jeune femme, absolument sérieuse.

« Mais Malia, les jeux à boire c'est pendant les fêtes... » releva Lydia d'un air dubitatif.

« On m'a dit pendant des soirées. On est ensemble et c'est le soir, ça tombe bien. Et ni Derek ni Peter ne sont là pour jouer les rabats joies, profitons-en. »

Scott intervint à son tour :

« De toute façon les loups garous ne craignent pas l'alcool, ça perd tout intérêt d'y jouer. »

« Moi je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée ! C'est sûr que l'alcool permet d'en décoincer certain mais on peut se passer de ses effets. Ça permettra même de jouer plus longtemps ! » s'exclama Jackson en s'écrasant de manière peut délicate dans l'un des fauteuils en face de la table basse.

Kira posa son livre et se rapprochant à son tour de la table.

« De toute évidence, Stiles et Malia n'étaient pas les seuls à s'ennuyer. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle fut suivie dans son mouvement par Scott puis après quelques secondes d'hésitations par Lydia qui leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne figure. Isaac surgit à son tour de la cuisine, amenant avec lui verres et bouteilles.

« On a parlé jeu ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent en posant les jus de fruits sur la table « Y a encore des bières et de la vodka dans la cuisine pour qui veux. »

« Nan mais c'est bien aussi les jus de fruits, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de super métabolisme contre l'alcool. » Protesta Stiles, sous le regard narquois de Scott.

« T'as jamais tenu l'alcool Stiles. »

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et les jumeaux accompagnés de Danny apparurent.

« Qu'est-ce passe ? » demanda Aiden en désignant son portable, où il venait de recevoir un message de Lydia les pressant de descendre rejoindre le groupe.

« Malia veut faire un jeu à boire, venez y participer vous aussi. » ordonna la rouquine, l'air de dire que tout cela était normal.

Le coyote renchéri d'un ton ravi.

« On va faire un « je n'ai jamais » ! »

« Va pour un « je n'ai jamais ». » S'amusa Ethan en s'asseyant entre son frère et son petit ami, lui-même à côté de Jackson.

Lydia distribua rapidement les verres avant de pousser peu délicatement Isaac vers Kira pour s'installer entre les jambes de son chéri, et tous se tournèrent vers Malia (1)

Le jeu commença alors de façon tout à fait normale, avec des affirmations simples et pas trop dérangeantes, jusqu'au moment où arriva le tour d'Aiden. Ce dernier regarda son frère avec un grand sourire puis lança d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions de l'embêter.

« Je n'ai jamais embrassé de mec ! Désolé les filles, ce n'était pas contre vous mais vous faites partis des dommages collatéraux on va dire. »

Il reçut en retour une nuée d'insultes, bien entendues nullement sérieuses, de la part des dites filles ainsi que de Ethan qui burent néanmoins. Danny quant à lui ne dit rien, son éternel sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et saisi à son tour son verre, très vite accompagné de Jackson, Isaac et Stiles. Ces derniers s'attirèrent les regards surpris du reste de la meute tandis que Scott s'exclama de façon fort délicate.

« Mais en vrai vous êtes tous gays ? »

Isaac éclata de rire devant cette déduction enfantine et haussa les épaules.

« Faut bien essayer de nouvelles choses de temps en temps Scotty ! »

Stiles acquiesça en hochant vigoureusement de la tête tandis que Jackson marmonna un « J'me cherchait à une époque. » vaguement ennuyé.

Ils reprirent le jeu et Ethan annonça d'un air fataliste en regardant son frère qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé de fille. Tout le groupe à l'exception de Lydia bu, Malia et Kira reprenant d'un air désabusé l'argument avancé plutôt par Isaac. Danny se pencha vers son chéri et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de lui susurrer sensuellement qu'il n'avait rien rater et que rien n'était mieux que t'embrasser un mec. Ce fut ensuite à son tour de jouer et il réfléchit quelques instant avant de se lancer.

« Je n'ai jamais vu la personne avec qui je sors bourrée. »

« Parmi tous tes copains ou l'actuel ? » releva Lydia.

« Le dernier on va dire. »

« J'ai un nom vous savez ? » grommela le loup-garou, légèrement vexé de se retrouver perdu dans la liste des ex de Danny.

Il y eu un petit moment de réflexion, que l'hawaïen mis à disposition pour réconforter et rassurer son cher et tendre, puis Kira lâcha un petit gloussement en saisissant son verre.

« On n'a pas précisé quand dans la relation, j'ai vu des photos Scott. »

A ces mots, Ethan termina d'un coup sa boisson, comme pour se venger de l'affront de son petit ami, qui rougit de gêne en se remémorant l'occasion de la prise des clichés. Scott quant à lui, comprenant enfin la signification de paroles de sa petite amie se tourna d'un air outré vers la seule personne en possession de ses preuves. Toutefois, ça virulence fut remplacer par de la stupéfaction lorsqu'il le vit reposer son gobelet.

« Mais euh… quoi ? Mais comment mais Stiles ? »

« Tu sais Scott, on en a vu des gens déchirés aux fêtes chez Lydia, alors qu'eux ne nous remarquez pas. » répondit ce dernier en levant les yeux au ciel, se remarquer le regard pensif que Jackson lui jeta.

« Mais attend tu es en couple ? Depuis quand ? On le connait ? » Balbutia le vrai Alpha, incapable d'imaginer que son meilleur ami est pu lui cacher une chose pareille.

Malia le coupa brutalement, agacée de voir son jeu arrêté pour si peu.

« Scott s'il te plait attend ton tour, on joue là. »

« Oui mais… »

« C'est bon c'est pas comme si c'était d'une importance vitale non plus. » Ricana l'ancien kanima. « C'est à moi, du coup. Je n'ai jamais vu les Stars War. »

Stiles eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Inculte va. »

« Rholala c'est bon, j'ai vu les Dr Who ça revient au même. »

Lassée de devoir jouer la police, Malia décida de continuer avec le traditionnel « Je n'ai jamais joué à ce jeu. » sans prêter attention à leurs chamailleries. D'un signe de tête elle indiqua à Scott de poursuivre, sautant ainsi le tour de l'hyperactif qui ne s'en aperçu pas, trop occuper à expliquer la suprématie de Skywalker sur tout autres héros à quiconque souhaitait l'entendre.

Quant arriva le tour d'Isaac, celui-ci pris le temps de les dévisager un par un avant de lâcher, fier de sa trouvaille.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait dans le lycée. » Il marqua une pause dramatique avant de finir, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres « Mais je sais qui l'a fait ! »

Dans un concert de grognement et de soupirs consternés, Jackson, Lydia, Aiden et Stiles burent leurs gorgées, sous le regard de plus en plus sidéré de leur Alpha. Hilare, Isaac tendit la main par-dessus la table en direction d'Ethan qui lui fit un high five.

« Je t'avais bien dit que ça me servirait un jour. » lui lança-t-il sous les rires joyeux de Danny.

Il reçut en retour un coup d'œil affligé de la part de Scott.

« Bon sang les gars, on vient déjà d'atteint le stade non-retour du sexe... »

Afin de se venger du béta beaucoup trop renseigné, Aiden se pencha et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de sa petite amie qui accepta d'un hochement de tête de lui céder son tour. Le jumeau se redressa alors d'un air satisfait et s'adressa innocemment à un Isaac à présent sur ses gardes, sentant venir le piège.

« Je n'ai jamais couché avec un mec, mais… je sais avec qui tu l'as fait. »

L'interpelé pâli imperceptiblement et s'empressa de boire plusieurs grosses gorgées, de peur que sa vie intime ne soit révélé au grand jour.

« M-mais… comment tu sais ça toi ? » balbutia-t-il, confus.

« Je n'en savais rien. » s'exclama son tortionnaire d'un ton réjouis. « Je ne pensais même pas que c'était vrai. Mais tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous en dire plus maintenant, non ? »

Rouge de gêne, le jeune homme habituellement si cynique ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais fut coupé par un cris d'indignation en provenance du vrai Alpha.

« Stiles ?! »

Ce dernier reposa d'un air contrit le verre qu'il avait tenté de saisir avec discrétion.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ? C'est la même personne avec qui tu es sorti ? Et maintenant tu es en couple encore et je ne suis pas au courant ? »

Mi- amusée mi- ennuyée par la situation, Malia décida de couper court aux interrogations de Scott et lança dans un petit rire malicieux un « Je ne suis pas en couple actuellement. ». Elle reçut en récompense un « câlin de la solitude » de la part d'un Isaac ravi que l'attention se détourne de lui. En voyant celui qu'il considérait comme un frère boire à son tour Scott commença à ne vraiment plus apprécier la plaisanterie et se leva brutalement pour aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine. Retenant un soupir, Stiles le rejoins à son tour afin de mettre les choses au clair. Il avait tellement espéré que cela ne se déroule pas comme ça.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il trouva Scott appuyé au plan de travail, le regard sombre.

« Je le connais ? » lança ce dernier, décidé à aller droit au but.

Il reçut en réponse un acquiescement silencieux de la part de l'hyperactif.

« Je ne l'aime pas ? C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« On va dire que tu l'apprécie déjà plus qu'avant. » annonça Stiles, hésitant.

« Liam ? Isaac ? Derek ? Danny ? » commença l'hispanique, recevant une réponse négative à chaque proposition.

« Peter ? »

Nouveau signe de négation.

« Quand même pas Jackson… »

L'humain lui offrit un petit sourire désolé puis, le laissant totalement abasourdir tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers son chéri qui, devinant que leur relation était enfin officielle, l'attrapa par les hanches et le fit s'assoir sur ses genoux.

« C'est bon ? » demanda-t-il tout de même, par acquis de conscience un peu tardif.

« Yep, même s'il a du mal à s'en remettre. » répondit son amant avant de poursuivre d'un ton tranquille. « J'ai gagné, tu étais en dernière position. »

« Après Peter ?! »

« Après Peter. Tu me dois un resto. »

Jackson lâcha un juron et Scott choisi se moment pour les rejoindre. Il détailla sa meute du regard et leur demanda qui était au courant. D'un air penaud, Danny entrepris de lui expliquer que Jackson ne l'avait informé que la veille, mais que leurs amis se posaient des questions depuis quelque temps déjà, suppositions qui avait été renforcées au cours du jeu. L'ancien kanima compléta en ajoutant qu'ils ne savaient pas trop comment leurs annoncer et qu'ils avaient sauté sur la proposition de Malia, s'organisant rapidement par message. Pour se faire pardonner, Stiles promis à son meilleur ami une après-midi jeu vidéo rien que tous les deux.

La soirée se termina finalement dans les rires provoqués par Jackson qui leur narrât ses péripéties vécues pour faire comprendre à la tête de mule qu'était son copain que oui, lui aussi était intéressé. Scott, voyant son frère de cœur aussi heureux dans les bras de son petit ami accepta de ne pas lui tenir en rigueur ses cachoteries et se laissa aller à la bonne humeur générale.

Quant à Malia, très peu concerné par tout cette animation, elle était contente de son jeu, et se promis mentalement de virer Derek et Peter du loft plus souvent.

* * *

(1)- Je vous remet le plan de table ici, pour que cela soit plus clair :p  
Isaac, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Jackson, Malia, Stiles, Scott, Kira


End file.
